Cerulean
by Fehtish
Summary: Everyones last year of high school is a different story. Things change. -I dedicated this to one of my best friends. Implied Sasodei :3
1. When I was little

_**Hehehe. Totally dedicated to a friend who lost his life about.. A few months ago. He loved The pairings; Sasodei, SasuNaru, SakuraXSome really ugly guy, HinataxKiba, KibaxShino, And the song Houki Boshi. I'll be adding all that to this story.. Like I said, its dedicated to him because today was his birthday. ILY JAY. May your twin live on. Implied Sasodei && Its Highschool. :P**_

---

---Cerulean.---

"IT HURTSSS!!! I cant do this!"

"Breath, breath! In, out, in out!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M GIVING BIRTH OVER HERE!"

Readers- MY EYES! My poor virgin -supposedly- eyes! SKIP AHEAD, WOMAN!

Feh- Oops. My bad. [: Hehehe..

-the auther, Skips over some pages..-

"..And that's reproduction. Any questions?"

The class of complete clueless twelve year olds stared back at the stoic women's expression, eyes twitching and there eyes big.

..Nope. Wrong time. My bad, folks. -evil smile- [: 

------x-x-x

Okay, everyone I was just kidding. This is where the real story begins. Haha. Fooled ya?

The sunset loomed over, covering the once blue painted sky with its pink tinge and orange lay over. A bird stood on a branch, not to far away from the ground in a loopy like forest. A white moon crescent appeared on her normally red chest. A long black beak put out from a flat face and pitch black eyes stared into the sunset aimlessly. A stiff wing lifted into the cool approaching evening air and flapped upwards. Another identical red wing did the same and soon the bird was off, flying fast into the direction of the sunset.

When all seem perfect in her little world..

**Boom.**

A bullet whizzed through the air like a jet, hitting the bird directly in her left wing. Going down fast, She tried flapping her other wing but it would not support her in anyway possible. A pair of long peach colored arms stretched out to the ground approaching bird, and caught her just in time. "Is it dead?" The voice asked. Clearly masculine. A royal blue eye blinked twice. The bird looked up, her pitch black eyes full of fear before she realized the boy was no harm to her at all.

Blond hair that already stretched down to his mid back, blue pools for eyes that you could get lost in forever, a pink tinge across his cheeks, and he was only about the age of seven. The boy cradled the bird to his chest for a moment before she flapped out a wing, and got free. Her pierced wing glow for a moment and returned to its normal state; Pure red. Sparkles of some sort drifted off before the winged animal set off again for the sunset. This time, she made it all the way and disappeared as a wonder in the boys mind.

Deidara. Yes. That was his name. Deidara stared after the bird, and smiled to himself.

_A fleeting moment._

He suddenly then, just now, in the loopy forest, had inspiration to sculpt and believe that art was truly fleeting.

_All because of a bird._

_-------_

_**I'll continue this.. If I get atleast some reviews..**_

_**I'd like to write more!**_


	2. Years later

**_Uhm. Next chapter. xD I'm trying to get over with the summer, but i forgot there are /so many/ things you gotta do for boarding schools. --' Hm. In the fourth chapter I'll skip ahead. :3 Maybe._**

**_ENJOYYYYYYYYY:3 _**

* * *

**Ten years, same day later.**

_The Ceruleans…_

"Home… Sweet home.." A soft, clearly male though, voice chorused in the dark of the night.. The perfection of the moon his only light. A thick clay color sweater adorned his upper body, as did a pair of simple pants that complimented his legs at every angle. Keys jingled in the boys hand, making the only noise besides his shoes walking up the path to his house.

**From inside the house…**

"_He's coming up the walk, so shush everyone!"_

Okay, this is probably the part where I have to explain a shit-load of things. Deidara is the one coming up the walk. The Akatsuki is hiding in his house. The maid let them in. Anyway, Deidara had just gotten home after spending all of the summer with his parents in Europe. Fuck knows why they went. Probably 'family' time. Before the flight and the walk to the door, way way before, Konan had called his parents and arranged for them to stay at a Hotel way way way down the road. Deidara was still very clueless to any of this. Its also about a week and a half until boarding school starts back up for them.

Now, back to the story!

The lights in the house turned off and everyone inside took a piece of furniture to hide under. Konan somehow couldn't supress her giggles. Hidan swearing ceaselessly under his breath, Kakuzu was secretly counting his money while Zetsu flirted with a house plant nearby. Sasori was closest to the door, waiting very impatiently. Damn brat. Itachi and Kisame peeked out from behind the couch, red/raven and black eyes twinkling. They longed to see there old friend after three solid months of not talking.

A hand twirled the keys around inside the door, and the same hand lifted to the knob and turned it. As soon as the peach blond opened the door to his home for many years, he was welcomed back by his childhood friends.

"WELCOME BACK DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The word 'fucking' was somehow added into that. And immediately after the warming welcome, Said male was pulled into a group hug. Deidara had no clue what the fuck was going on still. By the time he had caught up with reality, Konan was throwing millions of questions at him. "Did you have fun? Did you miss us? We missed you! Is Europe nice? Do you still like Japan better? Did you get tanner? Whe-" "Konan. I'm fine! Europe was great, but I'm really glad to be back. Did you guys really miss me?" He asked, as someone closed the door that had been abandoned long ago.

The hand that closed the door tapped the blonde on the shoulder. The peach blond turned around to face the red-head he loved so much.

"Sasori!"

* * *

_****_

_**I'm working on the third chapter as I finish this one. XD**_

_**Reviews? I luff them. But sorry for the short chapter… I'm trying to make them longer.. o.o'**_


	3. The drive there

_**Ohhh lalala. "Oh please oh please oh cant you see?" Hey everyone! I see you've come back for the third chapter eh? 8D yippee! Yaoiness. If you dun like it, the backspace button is always there for you. :3Last thing, I have finally formulated the whole plot in my head!! You'll be seeing new classmates as you will old. :3Pah.**_

_**READ THIS PART PLZ THNX.**_  
_**Dhjfgdss. I'm skipping ahead to dorm day for this chapter and the next**__**. Dorm day is just the day when you get your school schedule, dorm room, roommates, uniforms, and any everything else needed for boarding school. I skip about two days before school starts. Why is dorm day important? I'm introducing the other pairings, supporting characters, and most importantly.. The Sasodeiness!**_

* * *

"Dei?..Earth to Deidara?" Konan, who stood next to him, waved a hand in his stunned face. Sasori stared back, but then put on a warm smile. Something he had not done since his boyfriend left him a month ago for the summer. The voice of the origami master was drowned out as the redhead wrapped the blond into a tight hug. 

Wide blue eyes, limp arms, open mouth.. Well, I guess you could say the other male was stunned. Wrapping his arms around the one inch shorter male, Deidara's nose nestled in the curve of Sasor's neck, a gentle smile eased its way to his face.

"I'm glad your back."

"So am I, Sasori. So am I."

That night of the peach blonds home coming turned out to be one of the greatest yet. Too bad he wouldn't be having one of those for a very long time.

**_One week, and a day later. Moving/dorm day._**

"Oh..mom..Please. Please don't cry. I'll only be gone for the school year.. I'll be back for the holidays!" Deidara tried to relax his mother, on the day he was to leave for boarding school. This wasn't going as well as he thought, though.

"Call me when you get there. And don't talk to strangers. And don't go anywhere by yourself. At least have your boyfriend with you! And you promised to wait until your done with your last year of school to do anything drastic, right? And get good grades! I wont have you flunk out this year!" His mother bawled from inside the pricey couch in the living room. Her only son chuckled while getting his two suitcases and opening the front door.

"Mom, I'll be back for the summer before you know it. All my friends too._ I _promise. But can you promise me something?" His soft voice asked, almost pleadingly.

"Anything. What is it, dear?"

"Take care of Ino for me." Wide woman blue eyes stared at the males. Before she knew it, he was out the door in a second and driving off in his silver mustang in an hour drive to the school that would change his life forever.

"His twin sister?…Yes. Of course I will. I owe him that much." A small smile summoned onto the blond woman's lips as she went to make a phone call.

x-x-x-x

"Good-bye, Sasori! See you on the holidays!" Chiyo called and waved from the front steps of her house as her redheaded grandson loaded his suitcases into the trunk of Peins car. "Cya, Chiyo-baa." Words as simple as they could ever be. When his second and final item choice had been securely packed, Sasori climbed into the front seat of his long time friends porsche car and rode off. Chiyo watched from the front steps, black eyes closed, and a smile on her wrinkling face. 'He's made it this far in school... Lets just hope he can get through this year as well.' A still, comforting silence followed when the car had gone out of eye-sight.

"Pein. Is this an hour ride?" The Akasuna asked, followed by a sigh. his red hair was tousled, and brown eyes gazed on the window, showing tiredness.Piercing orange eyes took a brief glance over at the front passenger in the car, and orange spiky hair shook with a scoff.

"Be prepared, because I lost to Dei on a bet, so now I have to drive Hidan. And Kisame."

-x-x-x

_"K_onan do you think our last year at Cerulean Boarding... Will be different, un?"

"Very different, thats what I think... Why do you ask, _Dei-chan?"_ The blue haired Akatsuki smiled, Her nickname for the blond had only been used when they were the age of eight. Said male groaned at it. He'd been hoping she forgot after all this time of not using it. Konan and the peach blond where riding in his car, with the top over it. The present driver turned the wheel and headed into the fancy neighborhood were Itachi's house was located. "..I don't know..I've been having this odd feeling that this year.. Is going to be very different. Well. It is our last year of high school!" He put a hand behind his head and did a 'How stupid of me!' laugh. But Deidara never knew how right he really was.

"Right."

His female friend gave off a warm smile and placed a hand on her blue haired head to fix the white origami flower in it. Konan was /never/ seen without one in her hair. She even made the thing herself. Origami master, you might say. That flower was even the reason she met her life long friends. Itachi wanted to burn it, She already knew Pein, Hidan tried to eat it, Kakuzu wanted to sell her origami for money, Deidara thought it was pretty and wanted one himself, Sasori called it 'ugly art', Kisame almost spilled juice over it during snack time, And Zetsu fell in love with it. Ah, kindergarten memories.

"Those where fun times, ne?"

Deidara always knew how to read people based on how they sat. It was truely amazing. Konan smiled once more and nodded. "Do you still have that orange flower I gave you because you wanted one so long ago?" She asked, thinking that the boy had already thrown it away. "Are you kidding? Its been in my room ever since! How could i throw something as pretty as that away?" Deidara's soft, female like yet very male voice upwardly replied. "Hm. I should have thought so. You probably still have that fisher price farm from like ten years ago under your bed." '_Damnit! How does Konan know these things?!'_ Light laughter ended the silence between them as Deidara stopped the car and pressed a hand to the horn. They had reached the somewhat elegant house of Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha was saying good-bye to his mother, Mikoto, and waving to his hell-bent brother Sasuke with a stoic expression on his face. "Jesus! _Itachi, you take forever!_" The designated driver scoffed the /second/ the other male entered the vehicle, in the back. A muffled sorry sounded.

x-x-x-x-

Whatever it was, Sasori /never/ wanted to ride in the same car as Pein and Hidan ever again (Though, he could mind Kisame and Zetsu.). Maybe it was the fact that they went 56286453 miles per hour. Did the orange eyed boy think it was the Ottoban highway in Europe?! Hm. It might have been when Hidan stepped foot into the car. He smelled like a month old pickle that had been squished, burned in a fying pan, put in a freezer, and heaved back in forth in an obese mans armpit. Ew. But thankfully, the ride had only taken one hour and in no time both cars carrying the nine senior students to there school arrived on time.

"Ah. Its so good to be back here again, un!" A certain perky blond spoke up as he stepped out of his car. Deidara put a hand to block out the sun, and got a good good look at the school he was attending for the school yeah. "Cerulean Boarding school for the gifted." A long, study looking, five story building stood overhead to the group of friends that had been so since starting child hood. White, gold, and a cerulean blue color raced through the outside walls as did a very nice arrangement of plants by the entrance door. Windows helped in adorning the outer walls, the glass sparkling new. The soon setting sun helped all of the scenery by adding a glow on the horizen line. Glow of orange, perhaps. A wooden building stood next to it, painted just white. It was four stories high. Must be the dorms.

"Aye. Its a really wonderful school eh?" A slender arm wrapped itself around the blonds shoulders and at the call of his name, the peachy blond boy turned his head and was met with a very meaningful kiss.

_"Mm. With you, Sasori... its amazing." _

* * *

_**Erm, Yepp. A fiction that doesn't have gay-hate moms and grandmothers! Oh joy! -Actually, I was too tired to make Yuzi and Chiyo total asses.**_

_**xD I had to get this finished tonight! And your probably wondering why I have the light yaoiness in the end, Only because I didn't want them like all over echother from beginning to end, yet. Plus I really wanted to show off the tight bond Dei has with Konan. AND NO SHE DOES NOT LIKE HIM. Konan is Pein's property. ' I know nothing about cars -I'm so serious about this- But I'm trying anyway!! . **_

_**Look for in the next chap: Dormates! Who's yours? And whats the truth behind Hidan's smell?? Our little Dei-chan makes some new, interesting, friends!! Will Sasori approve? Also, Zetsu and Kakuzu ..Best friends?! What about Hidan? CYA THEN!.' **_


	4. AUTHERS NOTE

_**If I could just have your attention for a moment, please…**_

:l :l I hate this story at the moment. O.o Its bad, tacky, and every time I formulate a plan it falls apart.

If you want this story to stay then review with: "Yeah, I want it too stay."

If you want a new story review with: "New story!"

I'm giving this 'poll.' Till the end of March, and whichever decision has more supporters I'll go with it.

-x-x-x-x-x

The new story I had in my head is this:

Sasori was just a simple nineteen-year-old making money on the fish he caught. But what happens when he gets hit by an out of the blue storm and washes up on a supposedly deserted island with an active volcano? What about his life? His friends in Japan? ..Everything?? while trying to figure out where he is, and what he's going to do next, the redhead meets the only tribe on the island who know everything about it. They calls themselves.. 'Akatsuki' … Will they decide to help or leave him? And who's the weirdo blondie that always stands in the back? Only time will tell him anything.


End file.
